The Ordeal
by JustMeReally
Summary: Lydia goes through something no-one should have to...Scydia friendship Stydia friendship/romance depending on your viewing. Rated T for themes :P


Lydia sighed navigating her way through the park as the daylight faded. Everyone was busy; Stiles and Malia, Scott and Kira, she'd even contemplated calling on Derek until she remembered that Braeden was in town.

Every now and again, the sound of a twig snapping or leaves rustling would cause the teen to jump and look round frantically before continuing on her way, chiding herself for being so easily spooked.

Once she'd almost reached the gates, Lydia was certain someone was following her. "Alright I know you're out there" she called, voice wavering slightly "So either come out and show yourself, or go away"

The girl stopped for a moment, waiting "Fine, whatever" she grumbled, hoisting her bag further up her shoulder as she turned and strode off, at a pace considerably faster than that she'd been going.

As she reached out to push open the gate that led to the street, running footsteps came up behind her, before Lydia could turn round she'd been floored. All she could do was struggle and scream for help, completely defenceless.

...

"Okay Lydia take a deep breath and just start when you're ready" the nurse smiled, her tone soft.

The teen could barely remember what had happened, it had been so fast, but despite that she knew nightmares would haunt her for weeks, months, years...

"I-I was walking" she stammered "And I knew someone was following" she swallowed the lump in her throat as she rocked back and forth to calm herself "I told them to leave me alone" her voice cracked as she subsided into tears.

"Lydia" the woman began gently "I have to hear this from you...were you raped tonight?"  
The strawberry blonde looked up, peering through her wet eyelashes as she nodded slowly "Yes" she whispered.

The door opened and a couple of other nurses filed in, greeting Lydia with warm smiles, their eyes full of sympathy "Are you ready sweetheart?" one asked quietly "The sooner we do this, the more chance we have of catching the person who did this to you"

Lydia stood shakily, making to follow them out until the woman who'd been taking her statement stopped her. "Can we ring someone for you? Parents maybe?" she offered.  
"My Mom's out of town" the girl murmured, eyes glazing over "Dad went awol years ago"

She snapped out of her trance as the lady spoke again "It would really help to have someone here for you Lydia...anyone"

The teen sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to think. "Scott" she whispered finally "Scott McCall, his numbers in my phone" she stumbled over and pulled it out, finding the contact before handing over the cell and departing with the nurses. If she had to have someone there, she wanted it to be her alpha, whether he was busy or not.

...

Scott and Kira were rolling around on his bed, kissing passionately when his phone rang.

They separated with a shared groan as he reached over and grabbed it from the table "Hello?" he answered wearily, frustrated at the blunt interruption  
"Is this Scott McCall?"  
"Yeah, who's this?" he questioned cautiously  
"I'm calling from Beacon Hills hospital-"  
"-is this to do with my Mom?" the boy demanded, panic rising in his chest  
"No, no this is about Lydia Martin"  
"Lydia?" Scott repeated, forehead creased into a frown "What about Lydia?"

...

The strawberry blonde was back from observation, and was sitting curled up on a couch with her knees pulled to her chin. They'd taken her clothes for testing, so she was dressed in a plain grey jumper with matching bottoms; any other time she'd have been appalled to wear such things.

She winced as the door creaked open, not bothering to look up. She'd had enough of all the questions, being pushed to recall every last detail when all she wanted was to forget the whole thing.

"Lydia?" a voice called softly

She slowly looked up to see Scott in the doorway, hands in his pockets as he studied her worriedly.  
"Hi" she greeted, voice cracking as she shuffled to her feet and rushed into his arms.  
"It's okay" he promised, holding her tightly "It's okay"

The nurse ducked in and dismissed them, assuring Lydia she would get her clothes back as soon as they were done with them.  
"Don't bother" the teen told her in a quiet tone "I'll just burn them, do what you want with them"

She allowed Scott to lead her down the hallway, where Kira was anxiously pacing and chewing her nails. "Hey" she sighed, catching sight of her boyfriend and the strawberry blonde "Are you-" she stopped, obviously Lydia wasn't okay. Instead the girl offered her arms out, which her friend stumbled into, smiling weakly.

Scott watched on, until they separated "C'mon I'll drive you home" he smiled, squeezing her hand comfortingly before leading the girls out to where Kira's car was parked messily on the curb.

Lydia slid silently into the back, closely followed by Kira as Scott clambered in front.

...

They pulled up outside the Martin house, and Scott frowned at the darkness of it "Where's your Mom?" he questioned, turning to face Lydia  
"Out of town" she murmured, fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper "It's alright-"  
"-no" Kira interrupted, "You're not staying by yourself, no way, we'll get some stuff and you can stay at mine until your Mom gets home"  
Lydia looked over at the girl with a watery smile "Thankyou" she whispered  
"I'll wait here" Scott told them quietly, as they got out and made up the front path.

...

Next morning Lydia padded round her silent house, gazing up at her various baby photos that lined the walls, snaps of her grinning on the beach with gappy teeth and pigtails, stood with her arms round her Mother as her Dad took the picture; she doubted she'd ever feel that happy again, now there was a sadness weighing her down, she felt dirty and no amount of showering would take it away.

After much persuading, the teen had convinced Kira to drop her off home. She hadn't been able to sleep for fear of nightmares, so she thought she might as well suffer from her insomnia at home.

That was 5 hours ago, and still nothing.

She was about to head back upstairs when someone hammered on the door, causing her to jump violently. She eyed the phone on the hall table, debating who could get here quicker, the police or Scott, when someone called out to her.

"It's alright Lydia it's us"

Kira?

The strawberry blonde wandered over to the door, pausing before unlocking it and turning the handle. She stumbled back as Stiles bombed in, closely followed by the others.

"Err hi?" Lydia began, clenching her fists as she willed herself not to cry anymore. At least not in front of them.

Stiles was pacing, muttering and clearly finding the whole situation totally uncomfortable. Malia surveyed the girl with a frown, before hesitantly approaching her and patting her back, an action that took Lydia by surprise "Thanks" she mumbled, leading them into the living room "Does anyone want a drink?" she offered

"Drink?!" Stiles exploded, staring at her as if she were crazy "Are you serious?"  
"Stiles would you calm down" Scott warned, seeing how the outburst affected Lydia, he turned to her "Sorry, maybe we should've waited for you to tell him"

Stiles stormed between them, glaring between the two "There shouldn't have been any waiting involved! Lydia what...what happened?"

"I was raped" she told him bluntly, in a tone that suggested she didn't want to talk about it  
Stiles closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath "I don't understand..."  
"What's there to understand? I was attacked in the park, raped, and then found hours later by some old lady walking home from a council meeting"

Kira winced at the crudeness of it all, turning as Malia spoke up  
"Well that's great, can we go for breakfast now?" she asked cheerily.

Lydia bowed her head as the others turned to the werecoyote "Not now" Kira hissed  
"But she clearly doesn't want to talk about it, and she smells like distress and anxiety, it's making me queasy"

Scott reached out a hand, placing it on Lydia's shoulder "We can leave, if you want time alone"  
She looked round at them all, noting the flicker of jealousy that passed Stiles' eyes as he watched his best friend lower his hand "I'll be fine" she nodded "See you later?"

Malia was already out the door, Scott smiled at her before following, and Kira hugged her quickly "Text me okay?" she checked and Lydia nodded with a weak smile.

Stiles watched on, jaw set as he marched out the door without a backwards glance to the strawberry blonde.

...

Lydia was about to lock up again, when the door flew open and almost sent her crashing to the ground. "Stiles!" she cried "What are you doing?"

He steadied her, before turning and shutting the door, locking it quickly. "I'm staying here" he told her firmly "So don't even try arguing" with that he walked into the kitchen and could be heard clattering around in the cupboards.

Lydia followed after him, watching from the doorway "Stiles seriously I can be left alone, I'm fine" she insisted, inwardly cursing as he voice cracked "Go have breakfast with the others"

"No" he replied simply, moving to hunt in the fridge "Besides, you need breakfast too"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"You need to eat Lyd"  
"Stiles really"  
"It's fine I've got this"

She watched exasperatedly as he fiddled with various appliances around the kitchen. Giving up, she sank into one of the chairs with a sigh and buried her face in her hands.

...

"Ta daa" the boy dropped a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Lydia with a flourish, settling down opposite with his own.

She eyed the plate warily before carefully picking up her fork and shovelling some into her mouth.

No sooner had she swallowed, than she was on her feet running upstairs for the bathroom, Stiles calling after her.

She made it just in time, slumping to her knees as she puked violently into the toilet.  
"Were they really that bad?" Stiles asked quietly from the doorway, Lydia shook her head promptly vomiting all over again, memories from last night resurfacing as she shuddered and began to sob uncontrollably.

Stiles knelt beside her, one hand holding her hair back while the other held her hand "It's okay" he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple "You're gonna be okay"

"I can't close my eyes, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think about going to school on Monday" the girl began to breathe heavily, clearly in the throws of a panic attack  
"Hey, hey Lyds look at me" Stiles instructed, cupping her face "Focus on me alright?"  
She bit her lip, tears trailing down her cheeks as she stared into his brown eyes, her breathing slowed back down and she eventually managed to gulp in air.

Stiles sat back on his heels, looking at her worriedly "What did that scumbag do to you?" he sighed, helping her up and leading her into her room.

She dropped onto the edge of her bed, still wearing the jumper she'd been given at the hospital, she pulled the sleeves down over her hands for comfort "Please don't get angry with me again" she sighed as Stiles began to pace.

"Get angry with you" he repeated "Lydia what?-"  
"-downstairs earlier, you were shouting, and Stiles I really can't deal with that right now"  
He sat beside her, tilting her chin to face him "It's not you I'm mad at" he told her quietly "It's the guy who..." he couldn't say it  
"Scott?"  
Stiles frowned "What?"  
"You're angry at him too, that he was there for me at the hospital, that he drove me home...aren't you?"

Lydia watched Stiles as he bowed his head in embarrassment "You always call me" he mumbled "Why didn't you call me?"

Lydia chewed her lip "Scott's the alpha" she replied quietly "And you had plans with Malia"  
"Lyd, I would've been at that hospital in a heartbeat if you'd have called me, you know that right?"  
She said nothing  
"Lydia? What? What is it?"

She sighed and looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his brown ones "Would you?" she asked finally "Because we hardly talk anymore"

Stiles' mouth dropped slightly "What?"  
"I just feel like I'm losing you okay? So I rang Scott" Lydia shrugged  
"Losing me? Lydia you're not losing me" Stiles promised, squeezing her hand "I'm right here"  
She nodded, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms round her "Okay" she whispered "Thankyou"

He kissed the top of her head "You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here for you" he vowed  
The words made Lydia tear up, and soon his shirt began to get damp "I'm scared" she mumbled against his chest.

He pulled away and looked at her seriously "You think I'm gonna let anyone hurt you again?"  
Stiles sighed and rested his chin atop her head "Because I'm not"

"Will you sit with me while I sleep? I don't wanna wake up from a nightmare alone"  
The boy simply looked at her (**Basically how he looked at her after their kiss**)  
"Of course I will, I'll be right here"

Lydia smiled softly and wriggled back till she was under the covers, Stiles layed beside her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Their fingers entwined in the silence, and for the first time in hours of insomnia, Lydia felt safe enough to sleep.

...

20 minutes had passed when Stiles noticed Lydia twitching, he propped himself up on one elbow with a frown. She kicked her legs and her arms thrashed out at all angles, and finally she screamed. Not a banshee scream, but still one loud enough to alert the neighbours.

Stiles gently shook her "Lyd, hey wake up" he urged as tears began to trail down her cheeks "It's just a nightmare okay? Wake up for me"

She shot up suddenly, breathing heavily as her eyes darted round the room. "Stiles?"  
"I'm here" he assured her, stroking her cheek "I'm here"  
Lydia fell back against her pillows with a sigh "I was...it was...I can't"  
The boy reached cupped her face, brushing his thumb across her lip "Shh" he soothed "It was just a dream"

She nodded, swallowing hard "Thankyou, for being here with me" she whispered, twisting her fingers in her covers  
"Where else would I be Lyd?" he smiled, settling back down beside her with a protective arm wrapped round her waist.

**Woo that was a long oneshot, I keep writing these because I need Stydia in my life, although this seemed more friendship, it could be taken romantically...Plus I really would like to see more Lydia/Scott friendship on the show instead of her being off on her own all the time. Still, hope you like it guys! I don't make whole stories because oneshots are quicker to write so I can do more of them, plus then readers aren't hanging around waiting for the next chapter :)**


End file.
